opencreativefictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blades
A legendary Order of Dragonslayers, known for their powess in combat and masters of the battlefield. They were also known as many other names such the Angels of Death, Protectors from the dragons and such. They could be seen apart from clothing of white and trimmed crisom stripes History Found near the dawn of mankind's history as protection against the Organization As a extremely powerful organisation it commands a great deal of influence and power throughout the world. Consisting of no less thousand members The Right of Conscription The Blades possess the Right of Conscription in times great need; they may demand that any individual from king to criminal be drafted into their ranks. This right is used sparingly for fear of political reprisal. One exception is that the Blades don't just accept anyone. Only the best and brightest are invited, regardless of race or social standing. This right is only invoked in times of great need such as when there is a shortage of Blades or person of specific talent is needed The Joining "Join us, brothers and sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn. And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. And that one day we shall join you." '--' The traditional words of a Joining--- To join the Order of The Blades, a recruit must undergo many long perils and testing before accepted into the order: a ritual called the Joining. One of the reasons for the small number of Blades is that few can survive this ritual. Only those who have a decent chance of surviving the Joining will even be made recruits. The ritual and the details about it are kept a strict secret by the Order of the Blades, because during the Joining, the recruits drink from a goblet containing . Few survive this, but those who live become Blades. The Joining ritual grants the Blades their powess on the battlefield. Those of the Blades gain many abilities and enhencement if they survive the Joining. Abilities and Powers The Blades possessed powers and abilities that set them apart from even the most powerful of fighters and mages. The level of powers and ability of a Blade varied person to person but generally the older and experience Blade were more powerful. The level of power of individual Blade was normally determined by the stage of blood they had reached. The older the Blade the more time had the dragon blood to start mingle and alter the body. The Power and Abilities that are improved and unlocked from the Joining are: · Two-fold increase in strength, endurance and reflexes · superhuman level hearing, smell and sight that superhuman, which rival the most deadliest predators · exponential increase healing to a degree that broken bones would have taken months, to days · nearly immune to poison and disease · increased lifespan that span so long it seems like immortality Category:Organization Category:Orders